Discord's Job at Freddy's
by Shark Lord
Summary: Discord has been sent to jail after pranking Celestia, and has learned about a way to get out of jail. The problem is that he has to work at Freddy's Pizzaria. Based on SMG4's video 'Freddy's Spaghettiria'. All rights goes to their owners, read and review
1. Use a Prank go to jail

**Shark Lord here to bring you a new fic staring Discord. Don't own FNAF nor MLP those belong to there owners. Read and review ciao.**

It was a normal day in Ponyville when Discord began to play a series of pranks on the inhabitants of Ponyville. "Hmhmhmhm just need to... PERFECT!" Discord said as he stepped back to witness his scheme. Discord had switched Twilight's books, but the thing was that only switched _two_ books and knew that Twilight will go insane. Discord snapped his fingers and was teleported outside Twilight's castle just when the Alicorn had came into the library to get a book. "This room has been messed with by Discord," Twilight muttered as she tried searching for what Discord had done.

Satisfied with Twilight, the Chaos King had warped to Sugarcube Corner and switched out Derpy's Lemon Muffin Suprise with a lemon cupcake and this time he stayed at the bakery to watch what Derpy will do. Unfortunately since Discord never had pranked Derpy like this he is about to find out what happens if you mess with a muffin lover. "I'm here to pick up my Lemon Muffin Suprise," Derpy told Mr. Cake as the stallion gave her the package with the cupcake inside.

As soon as Derpy opened the bag and found the cupcake Discord swapped all of the patrons stopped doing what they were doing leaving Discord confused as everypony stared at Derpy. "What is going on here? It's just a cupcake why she should be thanking me for getting rid of that muffin thing. Tasted terrible anyways," Discord muttered to himself but when he spotted Derpy glaring at him with a stare that would make even Tirek running for his mother he knew his cover was blown. "YOU ATE MY LEMON MUFFIN SUPRISE!? I'M GOING TO BLEEP YOU!" Derpy roared as she tackled the now terrified Chaos King. After a few minutes Derpy finally calmed down leaving Discord with bruises all over his body and some teeth missing.

Since recovering from his ordeal from Derpy, Discord had tried a more less fatal prank. He was at Celestia and Luna's castle and decided to switch Celestia's salt and pepper shakers. However as he finished off his prank and was turning away to exit, Celestia was glaring at Discord for what he was doing to the inhabitants. "DISCORD HOW DARE YOU SWITCH MY SALT AND PEPPER SHAKERS!?" Celestia growled at Discord. "Ha I already got beated up by Derpy for the muffin swap so what are you going to do?" Discord grinned before noticing a couple of guards entering with Pinkie Pie with her party cannon aimed at him. Discord gave a weak smile when Pinkie fired the cannon at him and successfully knocking out the Chaos King.

Discord found himself in Canterlot's prison cells with Prince Blueblood nearby ranting on about his aunt not being fair to him. "How could you Aunt Celestia? I am the most dashing Blueblood not a peasant. Why did you do this to me?" Blueblood moaned and had made Discord growled in annoyance at the pony. "WILL YOU KINDLY SHUT UP!? PONIES AND CHAOS KINGS ARE TRYING TO STAY CALM!" Discord yelled at Blueblood. Discord was trying to keep himself entertained by reading some posts on a community service billboard until he noticed a particular interesting ad about a night watchman needed at Freddy's Pizzaria and that if he survives the night not only will he be free from his charges in prison, but he can earn a good amount of bits as well.

Celestia had heard Discord wanted to try out the night watcher position at Freddy's and tried to change his mind. "Discord you should reconsider this, you'll only be in prison for a week since you only done minimal pranks." Celestia told him but Discord was busy humming a tune to himself that he didn't hear her. "Sorry I was just busy humming a delightful tune I heard from my dear friend Fluttershy, oh could you let me tell her that I will be away for the night?" Discord said as he snapped his fingers to teleport to Fluttershy's cottage without noticing Celestia face hoofing herself.

Fluttershy was sad to hear her friend wasn't going to around for the night but she understood. "Alright Discord I'll see you later, I hope you don't get into any trouble at that place you told me about." Fluttershy said as she was packing Discord a sandwich to eat during the night. "Awe don't you fret my dear, I'll be on my best behavior besides it is a Pizzaria that was built for families who would ever want to break in? Thanks for the sandwich by the way Fluttershy, see you in the morning." Discord told her as he headed off to his new night job.


	2. Discord meets Freddy

**Shark Lord here and now we'll see how Discord will deal with Freddy's antics**

Discord had arrived at the address of the Pizzaria and had entered the establishment. "Huh a poster of a bear, an eyebrow less rabbit, and a yellow chicken with teeth?" Discord reacted when he seen the posters of the animatronics. As Discord made his way to the counter a Freddy suit was thrown at the wall leaving Discord confused until he seen an earth pony wearing a business suit trying to calm down a unicorn wearing a blue security guard suit.

"Come on stay please?" The Earth pony asked the Unicorn to which the later glared at the former with blood red eyes. "No no no! A thousand BLEEPing times no! I'm sick and tired of this BLEEP, get some pony else to BLEEPing do it. And most importantly," the Unicorn said before he turned towards Freddy. "FUCK YOU!" the Unicorn shouted at Freddy's face before running out of a window and into the distance never to be seen again.

"Well if your here for the job I think a spot just opened," the Unicorn told Discord, who was in shock at how that pony ran away. "Hmm? Oh thanks... What was his problem?" Discord asked the manager to which the later chuckled a bit. "Oh don't mind him. He didn't want to play with Freddy and his friends, see you tomarrow." The Unicorn said in a suspicious way that made the Chaos King a little bit nervous.

Discord got close to Freddy and noticed sparks coming out before he turned towards Discord. "Hey there buddy, _at midnight you_ , how's it going?" Freddy greeted and whispered to the new night guard. Discord shrugged off what Freddy said and got into his new office.

 **12a.m.**

Discord had settled into the office and carefully placed the sandwich Fluttershy made him on a spot on the table he cleared off. "Well I'm not hungry yet and I don't want to make Fluttershy angry... I'll use a fresh seal spell until I'm hungry." Discord said to himself. The phone ranged and the answering machine had picked up the message.

 _"Uh hello, hello hello? I just wanted to leave you a few tips and an introduction for you. 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbears Pizza! Where magic and fun comes to life for kids and adults alike. Fazbear management is not responsible for rape,_ dismemberment, _nor death.' That does sound bad but your main concern should be the first one. If your a mare then you should be ok, but if your a stallion then, we'll be prepared for your worst nightmare. This place used to be safe until the 'Hump of '87' happened. Just stay calm and defend yourself if necessary."_ Phone Guy finished his tip.

Discord's eyes grew wide a little when the Phone Guy mentioned that males would most likely get raped, and since he knows how that feels(who knows what was happening to Discord while he was still a stone statue, so it'll make sense a little bit). He remembered Freddy saying something about midnight and started the cameras.

Discord checked multiple feeds around the Pizzaria for Freddy Fazbear. One feed showed Pinkamena Diane Pie, Pinkie's Sister, in Pirates Cove holding a crowbar in her hoof for some strange reason. "Where in Equestria could that overgrown teddy bear be at?" Discord nervously muttered to himself until he spotted two white orbs outside the east hallway. Rather then hitting the light to the east doorway, Discord snapped his fingers and summoned a spotlight and aimed it outside the door.

The light revealed Freddy Fazbear laying on his side with one arm on his side and the other under his cheek. Freddy had a rose in his mouth and gave Discord a disturbing look while a radio nearby was playing some romantic music. "Oh Hell no!" Discord yelped as he shuttled off the lights and turned it back on to reveal Queen Chrysalis outside with a predator like grin.

Discord repeated the same thing and got different results; Derpy with some boxing gloves on her hoofs and a sour glare, King Sombra wearing shades, and Spike wearing a top hat and cane combo while holding Nightmare Rarity's hoof.

Discord stopped his light trick when he revealed Princess Celestia giving him a rape face and playing a different romantic tune then what Freddy was playing earlier. "I think I'll stay in here for now," the traumatized Chaos King stuttered when he seen Celestia's predator side.

 **1a.m.**

Discord had gotten enough courage to exit his office for a quick stroll around the Pizzaria holding onto a baseball bat for protection. As he passed Freddy Fazbear he did not notice the bear activating a purple rabbit without eyebrows and a yellow chicken with teeth wearing an apron that said 'Let's Eat!' on it. "It's raping time!" Freddy fiendishly said while Chica blurted out pizza and started going crazy.

Discord had entered the spare parts room and commented on how it was strangely silent. Unknown to Discord, Freddy had entered the room stole the bat away from the Chaos King and letter out a creepy chuckle letting Discord know he's not alone. "Are you ready for Freddy?" Freddy whispered into Discord's ear startling him. Discord backed away from the pedophile bear and had made the later furious at the former.

"Look at that booty, give me that booty," Freddy sang as he tried to get Discord. "Pizza?" a Chica head asked Discord and gave him an idea. "Hey Freddy! Want to play Angry Birds?" Discord shouted at the bear and got a confused look from the bear. Before Freddy could ask what Discord was talking about, he got hit by the Chica head that Discord threw and got knocked out for a bit. "Shit," Freddy swore under his breath as he found out Discord escaped him.

"Who keeps a pedophile bear in a family diner?" Discord said before hearing someone playing a piano onstage. Discord discovered a red furred fox dressed as a pirate was the one playing. _"Yoho Yoho a pirates life for me,"_ Foxy sang and distracted Discord from Freddy, Bonnie and Chica popping out of nowhere dressed as pirates. Discord fled from the scene and shutted his office shut.

 **Authors Notes: I hope you liked this chapter. I chose to have Foxy sing some of 'A Pirates Life' from Pirates of The Caribbean since there are not many fanfics have him singing that song. We'll see if Discord is ready for Freddy in the next chapter.**


	3. Missing pizza and a visitor

**Now we're going to see what the 'Hump of '87' is. Freddy is going to be the only truly dangerous animatronic Discord will face for obvious reasons. Read and review.**

 **2a.m.**

Discord was in his office trying to calm down from Freddy's attack. "I do not want that molesting bear in this office. Hmm looks like another message from that guy from earlier," Discord muttered as he tried closing the door.

 _"Be very careful around Freddy, he has three CENSORED. If your a female then he'll just twerk outside your office, but if your a male then err well I hope you'll be ready for Freddy. *Freddy's theme playing in the background* OH SHIT NOT YOU!" "Only you can prevent...RAPE!"_

Discord cringed at the sounds coming from the phone. When he opened the door, Foxy was waiting for him. "Hey dude just wanted to let you know the pizza's ready," Foxy said to Discord. "No thanks a good friend of mine made me a sandwich before I came here. Now could you leave?" Discord asked the pirate fox but Foxy refused to leave.

"Pizza time guys!" Freddy shouted as he got into Discord's office. Instead of raping Discord like he thought, Freddy was enjoying some slices of pizza. "Pizza!" Chica chirped as she got in the office for her pizza. "Can I have a slice Freddy?" Foxy asked the bear to which Freddy's eyes became pitch black with small white orbs for pupils. "I'M GOING TO RAPE YOU FOXY!" Freddy roared at the fox startling both Foxy and Discord at the same time. "NO!" Chica shrieked as she attacked the greedy molesting bear.

"Wow and I thought Rainbow Dash was obsessive," Discord told himself not wanting to get Freddy's attention. Bonnie rushed inside in a panic and told everyone, "SOMEONE REMOVED OUR PIZZA SUPPLIES!" Freddy, Foxy, Chica, and Pinkamena went into a screaming frenzy when they heard the news. Discord sighed and snapped his fingers to summon a cellphone.

Discord had called a pizza shop that was open for 24 hours. "Hello sir, would you like to order?" Spike asked not knowing who he was talking to. "Spike? What are you doing up at this hour?" Discord asked the young dragon. However before Discord could get an answer from the dragon, Chica smacked him out of the way and grabbed the phone before it smashed into pieces. "Pizza, pizza, pizza, pizza, pizza?" Chica frantically screamed into the phone and into Spike's ear. "Uhh what?" Spike asked as he scratched his head. Pinkamena shoved Chica away and was holding the phone in her hoof with an insane smile on her face. "Cupcakes, cupcakes, cupcakes," Pinkamena told Spike over the phone.

A few minutes later Diamond Tiara had arrived at Freddy's Pizzaria to deliver Chica's pizza's. "I want to go home to my beautiful bed," the spoiled brat grumbled as she knocked the door. Chica had a crazy look on her face when she seen the pizza's Tiara had and began humping them in front of her. Diamond Tiara cleared her throat and got Chica's attention in order to tell her the bill. "That will be five hundred bits duck thing," Tiara told the chicken and would soon regret her choice of words.

Chica glared at the young filly for a bit before she got out a hat that looked similar to Trixie's hat only it was purple instead of blue, and gave the filly a smile that would make Pinkamena's look kid friendly. "Tell me little girl, do you want to see a magic trick?" Chica fiendishly asked the child. Before Diamond Tiara could answer, Chica had stuffed her inside a Freddy suit and was trying to get out of the thing. "Get me out of this filthy suit!" Tiara screamed from inside the suit. "Call me a chicken and this will happen to you!" Chica warned the reader as she was eating a slice of pizza.

 **3a.m.**

With everyone given pizza and exited the office, Discord was back to checking the cameras while trying to get rid of a massive headache. Discord had found Bonnie screaming over a Justin Bieber poster, Freddy trying to molest Foxy, and Chica trying to feed her stomach pizza.

Discord heard screaming from the west hallway and spotted Bonnie chasing Justin Bieber who somehow got inside the Pizzaria. "OMG JUSTIN BIEBER!" Bonnie screamed as he passed Discord's glare. "Grrr, these guys are worse then an army of Pinkie Pie's! I need something to drink," Discord grumbled not knowing that Golden Freddy appeared behind him.

"Hi," Golden Freddy greeted Discord and the later freaked out when he found him. "JUST HOW MANY OF THESE GUYS ARE THERE!?" Discord screamed out to which Freddy had heard while unsuccessfully tried to rape Foxy yet another time. Golden Freddy held out a glass of chocolate milk and offered it to the Chaos King.

As soon as Discord got near the golden bear, Golden Freddy summoned an enlarged photo of Twilight's crazy side when the Cutie Mark Crusaders drove her to her breaking point. Discord screamed like a little girl and tried to run away but was greeted by the regular Freddy holding a baseball bat. "Batter up!" Freddy yelled out as he knocked out Discord.

Inside of Discord's dream he found out he was attached to Foxy's body with a bad migraine. Discord had noticed that it was daylight outside and there were little colts and fillies playing around. "Oh great," Discord thought to himself before noticing a newspaper with the year '1987' on it and knew that something bad was about happen. A young Blueblood could be seen near Freddy. "Why is he here?" Discord wondered and noticed Freddy began shaking like crazy. "Are you ready for Freddy?" Freddy asked before he tackled Blueblood and began humping the pony.

Discord woked up and seen Freddy near him with a pizza slice in his hand and a creepy grin on his face. "See you later buddy," Freddy told the night guard and left him alone for a while. Discord shivered in fear as he knew what Freddy did to him while he was unconscious.

 **Authors Notes: now you now what happened in 1987. Can you guess where I got the 'Batter up' line from?**


	4. The last straw

**Here's where Discord is going to snap. Getting to the end read and review.**

 **4a.m.**

Discord was starting to get agitated with the animatronics, especially Freddy Fazbear for obvious reasons. "Just two more hours and I'll be out of here." Discord told himself as he massaged his head. Dealing with Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash's antics was a day in the park compared to his experience thus far.

Bonnie and Chica had arrived outside the office and started complaining to the Chaos King. "I'm hungry!" Bonnie whined as he jumped insanely. "Where's my pizza? Where's my pizza? Give me my pizza!" Chica demanded as she hit the windows with a cane she had with her. "YOU GUYS HAD ONE EARLIER! WHY CAN'T YOU BUY ONE YOURSELVES!?" Discord snarled at the group.

Meanwhile on stage Pinkamena was still on Discord's cellphone while Freddy tapping his foot impatiently to get said phone. "Cupcakes, cupcakes, CUPCAKES!" Pinkamena shouted loud enough that she accidentally threw Freddy towards a wall near Pirate's Cove. Spike sighed at the other end and then delt with Pinkie's more crazier sister. "I...don't...sell...CUPCAKES HERE PINKAMENA!" Spike shouted back at the mare.

Freddy got up and decided to mess with Discord again. "Hey Foxy let's get that strange thing again." Freddy offered the pirate who was just minding his business polishing his pirate hook. Foxy jumped off his stage and followed Freddy towards Discord's office after he was finished with polishing his hook.

Freddy joined Chica at the east hallway, while Foxy joined Bonnie on the west side. "Yar har har, ye can't stay in there forever ya hybrid thing." Foxy informed Discord with a taunting grin on his face. "Ohh? What makes you say that Wolfe?" Discord asked with his arms crossed. A message on the computer flashed a warning that Discord had only 12% power left.

"OH COME ON! WHEN DID THIS PLACE START RUNNING ON LIMITED POWER!?" Discord yelled out as he began clutching a pink cupcake plush with eyes for protection. "DEFEATED NOW JERK!?" Chica evily laughed at the frightened guard. "I'm going to get you," Freddy taunted Discord as he brought out a whip he had hidden away.

Discord had a brilliant plan and snapped his fingers to summon a small thundercloud and held on to it. "Let's play ball," Discord said while wearing a baseball cap before throwing it towards a control box inside the office. Freddy stepped back when the cloud came in contact with the box and started discharging like crazy. "Can you guess what's going to come next?" Discord asked Chica with a grin. "Uhh pizza?" She asked confusingly. "Nope infinite power!" Discord exclaimed when the charge calmed down.

The king was right about the power, because a message popped up saying that the power is at infinite percentage. Discord began dancing in happiness until an enraged Freddy ruined his moment. "GET THAT CHEATING MOTHERFUCKER!" Freddy roared out as his eyes became white orbs yet again. "Ha, just what are you guys going to do? I've got infinite power and what do you have?" Discord taunted the four and would soon regret his choice of words.

Bonnie brought out a machine gun, Chica got a flamethrower, and Freddy got a bazooka blaster out. "Prepare to walk the plank ye bilge rat." Foxy snarled as he opened up the door to beat up Discord. Discord sweated out bullets like a machine gun firing when Foxy broke in. "NO CLOSE DOOR!" Discord yelped as he slammed the door on Foxy.

"Yar ye got me," Foxy groaned before passing out. "Better luck next time fox boy," Discord said to Foxy before he felt someone tapping his shoulder. "Suprise motherfucker!" Freddy told Discord before he to the back room to have his way with him. While Freddy was dragging Discord off, Chica snuck inside to help out Foxy. Chica spotted the sandwich Discord had and took it before opening the door for Foxy.

 **5a.m.**

Discord dragged himself to his office and was covered in oil. Discord discovered that his power was at 87% since Foxy went berserk. "Oh my Celestia how in the world am I ever going to get out of this place?" Discord whined so much that even Rarity would grow annoyed at him.

"I better eat the sandwich Fluttershy made me, but first... Something to drink with my sandwich." Discord said to himself as he lowered the spell that was placed on his sandwich and summoned a glass of chocolate milk. Discord realized that the sandwich was nowhere to be found and he started to search for it. "Hey what is Chica doing?" Discord said as he spotted Chica holding something in her wings.

The sandwich that Chica stole flashed for a bit before returning to normal. Chica took a bite out of the sandwich before she spat out the piece she ate. "BLEAH THAT IS DISGUSTING!" Chica commented as she threw the sandwich down and stomped on it in rage. Unfortunately that action is just the final straw needed to completely infuriate the Chaos King.

Discord became rather pissed off when Chica did that to the sandwich that Fluttershy made. "NO MORE MR. NICEDISCORD!" Discord snarled as he stormed out, grabbing Golden Freddy by the neck and dragged him with him. Discord used some of his power to shrink Golden Freddy down to the size of a regular teddy bear and taken away his powers.

Pinkamena was hanging out in the closet with some shades on and a black business suit on for some strange reason. "How can I help you?" Pinkamena said as Discord came inside her spot. "I'll give you this golden teddy bear if you can give me one of your toys," Discord offered her as he held out the shrunken powerless Golden Freddy. "Hey let me go!" Golden Freddy demanded from captor.

Chica and Foxy were on stage putting on a show for Freddy. The two were dancing to a song Foxy was playing on the radio when Discord cleared out his throat to get the trios attention. "Getting raped by that bear twice is one thing but, NO ONE MESSES WITH MY BEST FRIENDS SANDWICHES!" Discord growled at the three. Freddy and Chica stepped out of the way for Foxy when Discord made his threat.

"Yar har har, ye ain't gonna do anything ya shrimp!" Foxy taunted as he and the other two animatronics began laughing at Discord for his threat. Discord brought out a bazooka he got from Pinkamena when he gave her the Golden Freddy teddy bear, and aimed it at Foxy before he fired it at him. Freddy and Chica grew wide eyed at the bazooka and didn't have enough time to warn Foxy.

When Foxy seen the shot coming towards him, he done what any being would do in his situation panic. The blast sent Foxy towards the wall and took part of his body with him. "Now it's time for some payback for making my night horrible," Discord told the two as he gave off a deadly grin on his face. Freddy and Chica starred at each other for a bit before they came to one conclusion; get the hell out of there before they get killed.

"Run Chica run!" Freddy screamed as he and Chica fled from an advancing Discord. Bonnie made the fatal mistake of checking on the situation when he heard the commotion. "What's going on here? OH SHIT!" Bonnie cried out when Discord punched him in the face and blew up the part.

Freddy betrayed Chica when he got in the office by slamming the door on her and left her to die at Discord's rage. "Damn you Freddy!" Chica hissed out when Discord tackled her and knocked her out cold.

Freddy checked the camera to find Discord and found a photo realistic Discord giving Freddy a death grin in the party room. "Comming for you Freddy!" Discord threatened to the molesting bear. "OH MY CELESTIA!" Freddy screamed out when he saw Discord's realistic form.

Discord was running down the hallway laughing evily when Freddy slammed the door on his face."I'm very scared," Freddy whimpered as he heard something tapping outside the window. "You should see the look on your face Freddy," Discord told Freddy while he was still in his photo realistic form.

Discord had shutted off the power and giggled fiendishly when he heard Freddy crying out. "Help me someone," Freddy cried out when he heard footsteps approaching the office. "Tell me Freddy. Are you ready for Discord?" Discord fiendishly asked the now terrified pedophile.

Freddy seen Discord in the west hallway playing Freddy's 'your fucked' theme before he attacked the bear. "NO ONE MESSES WITH DISCORD NOR HIS FRIENDS!" Discord yelled out to the reader while he was still in his photo realistic form.

 **Authors Notes: thought this was the last chapter? Sorry but that will be the next one. Heed Discord's warning at the end, and if there isn't any images of a photo realistic Discord then can someone make one please? Yes I'll make the sequel to this, but it will be different then the one that exists, it's really great by the way I can't stop laughing at Discord's misfortune.**


	5. Epilogue

**At long last the last chapter. Like I mentioned before the sequel will be different from Aero Warriors story. Hope you enjoyed the story.**

 **6a.m.**

The Earth pony from earlier returned to the Pizzaria to check up on everything. "Hello pal I'm back!" The pony greeted Discord before he seen the remains of Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy with Discord dancing around. Discord noticed the manager glaring at him and waved at him. "Ah, hello there buddy. How are you doing?" Discord asked the pony who was rather furious at him for destroying the animatronics.

"What did you do to the band!? Your fired pal!" the pony snapped as he motioned Discord to leave the establishment. Discord dropped his regular good side and put on his rare angry side and approached the stallion. "You keep a pedophile bear in a kid's place and fire me for stepping up and destroying the bots? I might be the Chaos King, but even I know better then to create a raping bear, calling it a role model for kids and that's saying something." Discord scolded the stallion. The stallion just rolled his eyes at Discord's threat.

"You should be lucky I'm a gentle pony otherwise I would beat your ass for beating up our precious friends," the Earth pony said as he had a look of arrogant anger as he tried telling off Discord for 'ruining the children's heroes' and even had violin music playing to add for some unknown reason.

"Well keep this in mind buddy, next time you make a molesting bear and claim he's good for children I'LL TURN YOU INTO A PIÑATA AND HOST A PARTY!" Discord warned the pony before leaving. The pony noticed Chica was nowhere to be seen and went up to Freddy to start repairing him. What he did not notice was Discord summoning a portal and a firearm.

"That guy will not do anything to me. He just doesn't understand your urges Freddy," the clearly sick stallion grunted under his breath as he repaired Freddy. The stallion heard a click of a gun and turned around to see Screwball, Discord's adopted daughter, aiming a tranquilizer gun at him before she shot him with a dart. "Hehehe, looks like me and Pinkamena are going to make cupcakes later," Screwball fiendishly chuckled as she dragged the unconscious stallion with her with Pinkamena's help.

 **Fluttershy's Cottage**

Fluttershy was busy tending to the plants to not notice Discord was home. "Hello dear Fluttershy I'm home!" Discord greeted his friend. Fluttershy turned around when she heard Discord's voice and yelped in surprise at Discord's appearance. Discord had a confused look on his face and scratched his head with his eagle clawed hand when he spotted some oil still on him.

"Oh dear I'm very sorry Fluttershy. I forgot to clean myself when I got fired by that corrupted Earth pony. Hold on a bit," Discord apologized before he summoned a small rain cloud and cleaned himself quickly. After a couple of minutes Discord was clean of oil and summoned a very small fireball to dry himself off before extinguishing it. "There we go better?" Discord asked Fluttershy and got a nod for an answer.

"How was your night Discord?" Fluttershy asked the Chaos King since she always wanted her friends safe. "That place should be destroyed, or at least replace that wretched bear!" Discord growled with venom as he would not be forgetting the things he delt with that night. Fluttershy flinched at Discord's growl and hid behind her mane. Discord noticed that he made his dear friend cry and decided to calm down and tell her delicately how his night went.

"I arrived at Freddy's Pizzaria near midnight and spotted three posters with a purple eyebrow less bunny, a yellow chicken with teeth and a bib with 'Let's Eat!' on it and that brown bear wearing a top hat. A former guard threw Freddy near a wall and cursed out a storm so bad that even that backstabber Tirek would back off. Before I left to go to my office Freddy said something about molesting me at midnight. After the first few hours Freddy molested me with that golden bear's help and then raped me again later on. The last straw was when Chica the Chicken ate the sandwich you gave me, which I was going to eat during the night by the way, and said it was horrible then stomped on it. I destroyed the fox, bear, and rabbit, but I have Pinkamena the golden bear as a teddy bear. I got fired and got Screwball to shoot the Earth pony, trust me I did Equestria a big old favor doing that, and I came home." Discord gotten out with all his breath before he gasped for air.

Fluttershy had a confused look on her face when Discord said he delt with everyone but one certain animatronic. "What happened to Chica then? I do not recall you mentioning her when you destroyed Freddy and his crew," Fluttershy asked her friend when Discord caught his breath. "Come to think about it I didn't see her at 6am when that pony came back. I did tackle her but I only knocked her out so I do not know where she could be at." Discord told Fluttershy before yawning since he had to deal with the raping animatronics last night.

 **Sugarcube Corner**

Screwball and Pinkamena were getting the unconscious stallion downstairs to have Pinkamena work her magic on him. "Discord told you to bring him here to make cupcakes?" Pinkie asked Screwball as she confronted her.

Pinkamena bumped into a certain yellow chicken holding a cupcake with eyes on it and a pizza in the other one. "Pizza?" Chica asked as she offered the pizza. Pinkie Pie ran to Chica and bone crushingly hugged her before Pinkamena could answer. Pinkamena rolled her eyes as she set Golden Freddy down on a table as she got a knife out to slice the pony up.

 **Authors notes: here you go the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this fanfic. Watch smg4's Freddy's Spaghettiria video on YouTube.**


End file.
